Minimally invasive surgeries, diagnostic procedures, exploratory procedures, and other medical procedures have been favored more and more by patients and physicians given the improved healing times and the less invasive nature of the operations. Various medical devices and instrumentation have been developed to accomplish these operations, such as medical introducers, imaging devices such as fiber Optic scopes, and other related endoscopic devices.
Minimally invasive surgeries can also include tissue biopsies. However, accurately and efficiently taking a tissue biopsy through a minimally invasive procedure, such as by using a curette, can prove challenging for a variety of factors, such as accessibility of the tissue to be biopsied and lack of visualization at the biopsy site. For example, curettes are often used to biopsy tissue. However, use of a curette requires physicians to operate without any means of visualization. In an exemplary operation, a curette can be inserted into a body cavity, such as a uterus, of a patient through use of feel and experience of the physician. A distal tip of the curette can be scraped along tissue, such as uterine tissue, to collect a biopsy sample. This procedure is often done without visualization or with inconvenient and intrusive visualization means that increase the complication of the procedure.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices, methods, and systems of taking a tissue biopsy.